


Compromiso tradicional para una no-pareja no tradicional

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [116]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Babies, Breastfeeding, Broken Condom, Brother-Sister Relationships, Condoms, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Flying, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Parenthood, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, grease as lube
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 105] De esperar el lapso establecido de seis meses y cerrar el trato con un ‘sí’.





	Compromiso tradicional para una no-pareja no tradicional

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, no es smut tal cual sino sexo entre padres y una pedida de mano atípica aunque no por mucho.

**Compromiso tradicional para una no-pareja no tradicional**

 

A un ritmo que por la falta de costumbre les pareció demencial, la promoción del disco se dio con más éxitos de los esperados, pues ninguno de los cuatro miembros de la banda se auguraba un gran regreso luego de tantos años de ausencia en la esfera musical. Más que un par de #1 en ventas de discos les espantaron las nubes de tormenta que sobre sus cabezas se habían posicionado, y con ese nuevo ánimo renovado de estar haciendo lo que amaban y recibir a cambio el apoyo del público fue lo que más les contribuyó a que en su recorrido promocional la sonrisa de sus rostros fuera sincera.

En Alemania, aunque el recibimiento fue menor que tiempo atrás, no por ello se resumió en una multitud apática, sino todo lo contrario. Gritos, besos, brazos estirados en su dirección, manos que se ceñían al aire buscando cualquier porción de ellos a la cual aferrarse, el coro de sus canciones, miles de autógrafos, alaridos de todo tipo, y de vez en cuando el chillido de “¡Hazme un hijo!”, seguido del nombre de su miembro favorito.

Tratándose de los gemelos la guasa era generalizada, pero siendo Gustav…

—Ni hablar, no tienes permiso —le reñía Georgie al baterista, medio en serio y medio en broma, como una caricia detrás de las orejas que terminara en un tirón de advertencia.

Desde finales de septiembre hasta mediados de octubre, recorrieron varias ciudades de Europa promocionando primero los sencillos con video y después el disco cuando salió a la venta, participando en toda clase de entrevistas, algunas sesiones fotográficas, y hasta programas de variedades en donde tocaban una o dos de sus canciones para un público que respondía bien a su nueva música.

Una segunda fase de su tour promocional se dio en noviembre, viajando de vuelta a LA, en donde Gustav y Georgie se reunieron con los gemelos para movilizarse a México y de ahí a un par de ciudades en Latinoamérica donde su presencia era siempre bien recibida. Su paso por todas esas locaciones les reveló el potencial de un mercado al que hasta entonces habían tenido en un término secundario con respecto a Europa, y juntos tomaron nota de considerar presentarse en un par de conciertos el próximo año, cuando las fechas salieran a disposición del público igual que los boletos.

En idas y vueltas que resultaban tan interesantes y maravillosas como extenuantes y agotadoras para el cuerpo y el alma, para mediados de noviembre cuando terminaron con la promoción del disco y las ventas tanto físicas como por internet todavía iban viento en popa, llegó de nueva cuenta para ellos el momento de tomar caminados separados antes de su próximo compromiso como banda.

Para Bill y Tom era volver a LA un par de días para poner en regla asuntos personales, proyectos propios, y descansar un poco antes de unas vacaciones que tenían programadas en México, pues su estancia en dicho país les había resultado muy corta, y siendo ambos amantes de sus playas de aguas nítidas y la cerveza corona que ahí fluía como si hubiera un manantial, querían una segunda vuelta para terminar de enamorarse del lugar.

Gustav y Georgie eran en cambio de otra opinión, pues para ellos su responsabilidad primordial seguían siendo Klaus y Maxi en ese orden, ambos cansados de subir y bajar de aviones, así como de hospedarse en media docena de hoteles sin reconocer ningún sitio como propio. Para ellos cuatro, el destino ideal era Alemania, para disfrutar lo que quedaba del otoño y preparase para la época Navideña como era debido.

—Nos veremos de vuelta antes de lo que creen —prometió Bill abrazado a Georgie cuando en el aeropuerto de LA fue su turno de despedirse.

—No tendrán siquiera oportunidad de extrañarnos —dijo Tom a su vez, copiando el tono de su gemelo para poner en manifiesto lo pronto que estarían reunidos.

—Denme un par de días sin ustedes y entonces empezaré a extrañarlos —contestó Georgie con buen ánimo aparente—, pero no antes.

—Y hasta entonces, hagan el favor de no enviar mil y un correos al día con detalles para el tour —pidió Gustav, que conociendo a Bill tan bien como lo hacía, se temía que éste estaría día y noche conectado a internet y compartiendo con ellos el setlist, los vestuarios, y hasta el escenario que tenía en mente para los próximos conciertos.

Tras un último abrazo y el tono de la aerolínea que les pedía a los pasajeros abordar cuanto antes, le despedida fue oficial, y Gustav y Georgie se marcharon de vuelta de LA llevando consigo a Klaus y a Maxi.

Una familia de cuatro que volvía a casa.

 

—¿Sabes? —Inició Gustav el diálogo, cuando luego del despegue y de pedir una botella de agua para quitarse la sequedad que el miedo le había producido en la boca, Georgie pareció estar dispuesta a escucharlo—. Ya estamos a punto de pasar el último tercio de noviembre.

—Sí, ya casi se acaba. Igual que el año. Se ha ido volando sin darnos cuenta de nada —comentó Georgie de vuelta, bebiendo un sorbo más y almacenándolo en la boca unos segundos antes de deglutirlo—. Increíble, ¿no? Pareciera que fue ayer cuando empezamos a planear en serio la fecha del disco, y ahora en cambio tenemos una oferta para tocar en la víspera de año nuevo en Berlín.

—Seh… —Coincidió Gustav, que a su vez tampoco creía su buena suerte.

Aquel evento al que habían sido invitados no era para ellos en exclusiva como banda ni para por el estilo. Tan sólo serían uno de los tantos grupos y artistas que tocarían esa noche para un público variopinto compuesto por una amplia variedad poblacional de Berlín, más al estilo de un festival musical que un concierto tal cual, puesto que apenas tocarían unas cuantas de sus nuevas canciones y después se retirarían para darle cabida al próximo artista en presentarse, pero no había malos sentimientos en ello.

Luego de tantos años de ausencia tras un público que los escrutara como banda y como músicos, a ellos como personas y a sus melodías como la muestra (o falta) de su talento, Gustav agradecía la oportunidad de vadear esas aguas con un público que no esperaba que fuera generoso con ellos, para prepararse al chapuzón completo que darían el próximo año cuando fuera hora de empezar propiamente el tour y salir de gira por Europa pasara de ser una fantasía a ser su realidad.

—Sólo espero que para entonces no tenga Bill listos los vestuarios que quiere que nos pongamos en el tour —continuó Georgie, hablando más para sí que para Gustav—, porque no me veo subiendo al escenario con esas ropas. Al menos no todavía.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Gustav con apuro—. Mi sentido del ridículo todavía es demasiado fuerte como para caer tan bajo.

En sí, no era como si el talento de Bill como diseñador fuera malo, aunque bien pensando que sí podía catalogarse como… Único. Fuera de lo ordinario. Ecléctico. También excéntrico y ajeno a las tendencias actuales. Todo en uno.

Gustav apenas había tenido oportunidad de hojear el cuaderno de bocetos donde Bill iba acumulando ideas y dibujando las propias porque el menor de los gemelos nunca lo soltaba, y era receloso con sus diseños hasta que no estaba seguro de tenerlos terminados, lo que para un virgo era casi labor imposible dado lo puntillosos y perfeccionistas que podían llegar a ser.

Si lo sabía Gustav, como el tercer virgo de la banda y el más quisquilloso del mundo cuando se trataba de lo que a él le importaba, que en esos días más bien se resumía a Georgie, a Klaus, a su familia inmediata, y a su nuevo set de batería al que todavía le estaba dando los toques finales, dejando así todo lo demás a descubierto y en un área gris que poco o nada le importaba.

Pero daba igual. La preocupación compartida entonces por Gustav y Georgie era que Bill se esforzara para tener esos diseños listos y enviarlos a la costurera para que los tuviera listos para ese evento en año nuevo.

Al fin y al cabo todavía quedaba poco más que un mes por delante, y bastaría que en lugar de los dos o tres cambios que se tenían contemplados para los conciertos proyectados para el próximo año, lo resumieran en uno que personificara la esencia de ese tour.

Según lo que entendía Gustav, Bill quería trajes que reflejaran los temas del disco, que en grandes palabras era Kings, Suburbia, Gold, Love, y toda esa fase electrónica que por lo menos debía incluir un par de luces led integradas en los vestuarios, así como cinta aislante que reluciera en la oscuridad, y por lo menos un buen par de plataformas que fueran a juego con los zancos con los que ya se había presentado en público un par de veces durante las últimas semanas.

«Diox santo», pensó Gustav con apuro, cruzando los dedos para que Bill se guardara esa estética para sí mismo y les dejara a los demás unas versiones más ligeras de ese concepto. De ser posible, abogaría con argumentos que más o menos irían sobre la línea de cederle el reflector principal y no desear opacarlo, y más valía que le funcionaran porque ni loco aceptaría ponerse zapatos con más de cinco centímetros de tacón.

Abstraído en sus pensamientos, Gustav salió pronto de ensoñaciones cuando Klaus le ‘habló’ desde el regazo de Georgie. Más bien vocalizó, pues el ‘¡Guuu!’ con el que llamó su atención no se podía considerar como una palabra completa por más que fuera la sílaba inicial de su nombre.

—Alguien aquí odia ser ignorado —dijo Georgie con una sonrisa, bajando la nariz al cabello rubio de Klaus y aspirando ese aroma único que ella asociaba sólo a su bebé.

—Pues más vale que esa sea una faceta heredada tuya y no aprendida de Bill, porque mía no es —dijo Gustav, buscando la manita de Klaus y disfrutando de la presión que éste ejercía en sus dedos.

Atrás había quedado el débil agarre de un bebé recién nacido, porque ahora Klaus apretaba y con ganas, lo que le había ganado la admiración de quienes lo trataban. En opinión de Gustav, una excelente señal de que pronto podría sujetar su propio par de baquetas ante la batería y entonces sería su labor como padre iniciarlo en el noble arte musical.

Además de la fuerza de sus dedos, Klaus había cambiado en más aspectos de los que Gustav o Georgie quisieran apreciar. No sólo ya se sentaba erguido y podía jugar con su set de cubos a pasárselos de una mano a otra, sino que también estaba cruzando a la etapa oral, y hoy en día era una novedad cualquier objeto que no hubiera acabado ya en su boca. Por lo general, su pie derecho era el que más probabilidades tenía de pasar por una probada de rigor, aunque Georgie ya estaba haciendo planes para comprarle algún juguete que supliera esa tentación.

Gustav atribuía aquella etapa a la dentición de Klaus, que ya tenía dos dientes y en sus encías había creído ver otros dos más despuntando, que por su parte Georgie afirmó tener certeza de que existían, pues era con ellos que Klaus la mordía cada vez más seguido cuando lo amamantaba. En una rápida revisión por internet, habían leído juntos que esa era de las primeras señales que indicaban que el bebé estaba preparándose para la inclusión de más alimentos que leche materna en su dieta, aunque para ello se recomendaba primero esperar a que la criatura cumpliera los seis meses y empezar con una lista reducida de frutas y verduras para cerciorarse de que podía digerirlos y también que no era alérgico a nada.

Ya cruzada la segunda mitad de noviembre, pronto serían esos seis meses que se recomendaban en los manuales de nutrición infantil, y la mera mención del medio año que ya tenían con Klaus hizo que Gustav de pronto sintiera un estremecimiento subirle y bajarle por la espalda.

—Uhm… —Se atrevió él a atraer la atención de Georgie, que en esos momentos arrullaba a Klaus en su regazo y estaba a punto de conseguir que se durmiera—. ¿Georgie?

—¿Mmm? —Inquirió ella, no del toda atenta a él, sino al otro hombre de su vida—. ¿Sí?

—El próximo martes Klaus cumple seis meses, ¿no? Estaba pensando en-…

—Oh, cierto —le interrumpió la bajista, sin apartar la vista del bebé—. ¿Qué te parece celebrarlo con nuestras familias? Nos hemos saltado varios meses ya con todo esto de la gira, pero sería divertido al menos comprar un pastel y reunirnos como es debido. Estoy segura de que este pequeñín estará feliz de ver a su tía Franny, ¿a que sí, eh, Klaus? Porque la tía Franny es la mejor en el mundo.

Por respuesta, el bebé bostezó y sus ojos (ya definidos en color como una mezcla entre los de Gustav y Georgie, aunque sobre todo más de la bajista pese a que el verde no era tan pálido) se cerraron todavía más pesados que antes.

—No, más bien-…

—Estimados pasajeros —le interrumpió esta vez la voz de la azafata jefe hablando por las bocinas que comunicaban con todo el avión—, les pedimos amablemente que se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad y esperen una etapa de turbulencias. A aquellos pasajeros que se encuentren fuera de sus asientos se les ruega que…

El resto del mensaje pasó desapercibido para Gustav, e igual para Georgie, que con pánico creciente apretó más su cinturón en torno a su cintura y abrazó a Klaus con tanta fuerza que el bebé salió de su modorra y lloriqueó por lo constreñido de su abrazo.

—No es nada, tranquilízate —le aseguró Gustav, posando la mano en uno de sus muslos que subía y bajaba con prisa al ritmo de sus nervios—. No será diferencia que otras turbulencias.

—Por regla tiene que ser. Raras veces dan aviso —dijo Georgie con los dientes castañeándole de nervios, y apenas terminó de decirlo, el avión se sacudió por una ráfaga de aire que los hizo dar un brinco.

Ya que Georgie detestaba las vistas que se podían ver desde la ventana, su terquedad de sentarse ahí precisamente era para darle la espalda al escenario, pero por una vez hizo de tripas corazón al asomarse y comprobar que estaban cruzando por un conglomerado de nubes entre las cuales se podían apreciar relámpagos aquí y allá.

—Y pensar que a veces Tom desea que uno de nosotros muera de manera trágica para que las ventas de los discos aumenten. Si salimos de ésta, se va a decepcionar —bromeó Georgie con el rostro crispado, pero a la vez luchando para mantener la calma, no por ella, sino por Klaus, que había despertado del todo, y envuelto en su mantita de viaje, se chupaba el pulgar y la observaba con atención para determinar si valía la pena romper en llanto o no.

—Tsk, no digas eso, es morboso, y Tom jamás se saldría con la suya. Me resisto a ello —le amonestó Gustav, que con todo se estaba empezando a sentir mareado por los vaivenes que los sacudían.

Un vistazo al interior de cabina le confirmó que estaban ascendiendo en un ángulo casi recto, y con toda seguridad era para eludir la tormenta y salir a cielos más despejados.

Si bien las turbulencias no duraron más allá de los quince minutos y pronto pudieron estar de vuelta surcando el cielo azul sin problemas, no por ello pudo volver a bajar la guardia Georgie, que aunque consiguió dormir a Klaus y después vigiló el sueño de Gustav, por su parte no pegó pestaña durante las siguientes ocho horas que les restaron de vuelo.

De ahí que al pisar Berlín y de ahí tener que tomar el tren que los llevara a Magdeburg, no le costara nada quedarse dormida sobre el hombro de Gustav incluso antes de que el vagón emprendiera la marcha.

—Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo —le dijo Gustav a Klaus en un susurro, alimentándolo con el último biberón que les quedaba, y pendiente de Georgie y de Maxi, que dormían a pierna suelta sin importarles la velocidad a la que iban o las vistas impresionantes que se apreciaban a través de su ventana y de las que se perdían por ir con los párpados cerrados.

Con un cubículo para ellos solos, en el pasado no habría sido extraño que se permitieran dormir un poco y confiar en la buena voluntad del resto de los pasajeros, pero con Klaus era diferente, pues las paranoias de padres primerizos imperaban, ya fuera creyendo que un secuestrador de bebés acechaba en cualquier esquina, como temiendo que un descuido, por mínimo que fuera, provocara un accidente aún mayor y letal.

Bajo esa consigna fue que Gustav veló del sueño de los tres durante el trayecto, y una vez en Magdeburg insistió en cargar con las maletas mientras Georgie esperaba por él con Klaus y Maxi en el interior del taxi que los llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Un tercer viaje mucho más corto que los anteriores, aunque no por ello más descansado. Con los cuerpos molidos y deseosos de unas horas de reposo, apenas estacionarse frente a su casa y meter el equipaje al recibidor, optaron por dejarlo ahí durante las siguientes horas y alistarse para dormir aunque apenas fueran las primeras horas de la mañana de un nuevo día.

Sin ducharse, apenas vestidos, y metiendo a Klaus y a Maxi con ellos a la cama, Gustav y Georgie atinaron a un breve diálogo antes de caer rendidos al sueño.

—Al fin en casa.

—Sí, nuestro hogar.

—Nuestro…

—Ajá…

Luego el silencio.

 

Con la marca de los seis meses desde el nacimiento de Klaus cerca, Gustav empezó a hacer planes, planes muy serios que lo involucraban a Georgie y a él, de preferencia en un entorno romántico a la luz de las velas, rosas rojas y música de violín en el fondo, y en donde por fin pudiera poner en uso el sencillo anillo de platino que había comprado meses atrás expresamente con esa finalidad.

Después de todo, no en balde habían viajado a New York sólo a pasearse como turistas por las atracciones principales que tenía la ciudad para ofertarles, sino que además por su cuenta había alegado una tarde sentirse indispuesto del estómago para permanecer en su habitación de hotel, y apenas cerciorarse de que Georgie y Robert (que llevaban consigo a Klaus y a Maxi) se habían marchado en serio, él no perdió oportunidad en bajar a la calle y pedirle al taxista que lo acogió que lo condujera a la famosa joyería de Tiffany’s, donde ya tenía apalabrada una pieza acorde a los gustos de la bajista. Nada muy ostentoso ni grande, muchos menos poco práctico para que ésta se quejara de que le estorbaba al tocar cualquier instrumento, por lo que Gustav había optado por el más simple de diseños, contentándose con una banda completamente lisa y exenta de adornos superfluos que para nada se compaginaban con Georgie y su personalidad.

De conversaciones anteriores con ella era que Gustav sabía de su aversión por los diamantes al considerarlos “inflados de precio y ni siquiera tan hermosos como pretendían venderlos”, por lo que el baterista se vio tentado de sustituir esa piedra por otra que fuera del mes de su nacimiento (que resultó ser la aguamarina) sólo para desilusionarse cuando le presentaron una muestra y descubrió que ese azul no les representaba nada a ninguno de los dos.

La elección final, por lo tanto, había sido prescindir de una piedra, y en su lugar, Gustav sufrió de una repentina epifanía al preguntar si podía grabar unas iniciales en el interior del anillo, que ante la extrañeza de la empleada que lo atendió y su afirmativa, el baterista no hesitó en qué quería que le escribiera.

Sin un cargo que le generara coste extra por su petición de último momento, Gustav volvió al hotel con la mano metida en su chaqueta y su puño cerrado alrededor de la discreta caja de terciopelo negro que contenía el anillo.

Desde entonces no había día en que no buscara un momento a solas para contemplar los anillos, pues a juego con ese era que había pedido el suyo propio, y la mera vista de su forma le hacía sentir el hombre más dichoso y a la vez más infeliz del mundo. Por un lado no dudaba de los sentimientos que Georgie abrigaba por él, de la familia que ya habían conformado, y de la vida que compartían juntos, pero… El destino se había mostrado redomadamente cabrón con ellos, y el miedo a los errores del pasado todavía le atenazaba el corazón con fuerza y le impedía actuar.

Eso y el plazo de seis meses, que a la vuelta de dos días se cumpliría y para el cual él todavía no tenía claro qué iba a hacer o cómo. Sólo tenía el cuándo y el porqué.

Compungido por la falta de tiempo y de imaginación, Gustav acudió a Franziska.

—Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Georgie el martes y necesito de tu ayuda —dijo apenas ésta le abrió la puerta de su casa, saltándose el saludo y la bienvenida.

—Uhhh… —Mirando por encima de su hombro a la bajista, que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos bajando del automóvil la pañalera de Klaus y ajena a la conversación que ocurría entre hermanos, Franziska se tragó un reproche por la mala elección de Gustav en cuanto a locación para pedirle ese favor y en su lugar lo instó a pasar lo antes posible.

—Franny… —Gimoteó Gustav, que no entendía por qué la repentina terquedad de su hermana en pedirle su consejo técnico en la planta alta de la casa, pero que calló apenas ésta se lo indicó así.

—¡Chist! O Georgie nos escuchará…

Como invocada por sus palabras, escaleras abajo Georgie gritó el nombre de Gustav y luego el de Franziska.

—Bajamos en un momento —gritó Franziska de vuelta—. Sólo será un momento, pero siéntete como en casa.

Conscientes de que sólo tenían un par de minutos antes de que Georgie les cuestionara lo extraño de su comportamiento, por no mencionar que Gustav traía a Klaus pegado al pecho en una mochila para bebé, y antes que después la bajista querría recuperarlo, ambos hermanos fueron a refugiarse al baño de la planta alta para hablar.

—¿A qué viene todo eso de que vas a pedirle matrimonio a Georgie? —Cuestionó Franziska apenas cerraron la puerta, manos a la cintura y ceño fruncido—. ¿Es que acaso tienes un anillo o…?

—De hecho… —Se atrevió Gustav a revelar la leve sonrisa que pugnaba en sus labios—. Sí. Tengo un anillo. Está en mi posesión desde hace semanas.

—¡Gustav!

—No es para tanto. Georgie de algún modo debe sospecharlo, porque antes de que naciera Klaus se lo dije: Que le pediría la mano en matrimonio cuando pasaran seis meses de su nacimiento.

—Y eso será este martes… —Completó Franziska con la información que tenía a la mano.

Poco a poco su expresión desconcertada se fue transformando en otra, que incluía una sonrisa amplia y un brillo en los ojos que no podía calificarse como menos que extasiado.

—Espera a que mamá y papá se enteren porque van a lanzar la casa por la ventana preparando la boda y-…

—Ni se te ocurra decirles una palabra de esto, Fran —pidió Gustav con cautela—. Todavía no me han dado el ‘sí’, y sería una mierda de humillación tener que llamar de vuelta a todos en la familia para decirles que siempre no se va a celebrar una boda porque me han dado con el ‘no’ en toda la cara.

—Georgie no te haría eso. Ella te ama tanto como tú a ella —afirmó su hermana con una convicción que Gustav ya quisiera para sí, puesto que él todavía tenía sus dudas, no de los sentimientos de la bajista, sino de su capacidad de comprometerse con él cuando en otras ocasiones eso ya había demostrado no ser el camino más viable de lo que tenían a su disposición.

Resultaba incluso un tanto… irónico que los periodos de mayor estabilidad entre los dos se contaran con especial énfasis en la no-relación más allá de ser pareja.

En ello radicaba la raíz del miedo de Gustav, que temía tentar al destino pidiendo más de lo que ya tenían, pretendiendo colocarle una etiqueta oficial que yéndose a ligas mayores fuera de esposo y esposa, sólo para toparse contra pared y acabar lamentándolo. ¿Era su culpa por querer _más_? Porque Gustav estaba satisfecho con la vida que llevaban juntos, su rutina, su tiempo compartido, y hasta aquel en el que cada uno se centraba en lo suyo porque continuaban siendo sus propias personas a pesar de amar al otro incluso más de lo que lo hacían con uno mismo…

—Gusti… —Adivinó su hermana las dudas que lo carcomían igual que la sal de mar lo hace con el más duro de los aceros—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Eso no lo sabe nadie.

—Lo mismo aplica para afirmar que _todo_ saldrá mal, y sin embargo lo haces con tal convicción que… me tu desánimo a veces me asusta.

—Perdón —se disculpó entre dientes, apenas moviendo los labios—. Quiero… Casi gritar desde las azoteas que me voy a casar con la mujer que amo, que estoy condenadamente feliz por ello, pero… Antes me siento presionado por cumplir con toda la fanfarria, a riesgo de cagarla…

—¿Uh, de qué hablas?

Gustav resopló, pasando la vista en la bombilla que pendía sobre sus cabezas. —Ya sabes. Una puesta de sol romántica, con cena de lujo, de preferencia platillos franceses aunque la verdad es que Georgie y yo odiamos por igual el _escargot_ , pero…. Como sea. Todo el paquete que ves para una pedida de mano en forma. Rodilla en el piso incluida, aunque eso me arruine los pantalones y quizá me haga doler la cintura.

Sin previo aviso, su hermana le plantó un golpe en la mollera e ignoró su reproche cuando seguido a ese le propinó un segundo en dirección opuesta.

—Si serás idiota…

Gustav la miró con expresión de no comprender.

—Eso es un soberano y estúpido cliché de película norteamericana.

—¿… y? —Inquirió Gustav sin entender el meollo del asunto.

—Por una, que nosotros somos alemanes, pero… Olvídalo —denegó Franziska con la cabeza y se llevó una mano para cubrirse la mitad del rostro mientras murmuraba: “Me ha tocado un idiota por hermano, definitivamente a mamá se le cayó de cabeza de bebé…”, y otras lindezas similares. Por último, tras inhalar aire hasta expandir su tórax, le explicó mejor su visión de los hechos—. Esas pedidas de mano está bien para las películas que pasan de madrugada en los canales de televisión basura, pero no son realidad. No hay ninguna chica que sueñe con una pedida de mano como esa, a menos que en su vida haya conocido algo más que esas tramas cliché y por demás trilladas de novelita rosa. Pero Georgie no es así. Ella es más…

—Práctica —dijo Gustav, que por ello desdeñaba el romanticismo que Georgie pudiera albergar en sí, después de todo tampoco era de piedra, pero al ser hija de padres divorciados tendía a una visión del amor bastante diferenciada de la de Gustav—. Ah… —Exhaló de pronto el baterista, comprendiendo de golpe a qué se refería su hermana—. Ahora lo entiendo.

—Piensa en ello a consciencia, por favor —le aconsejó Franziska, poniéndole una mano encima del hombro—. Ahí está la respuesta que buscas. Por una vez, piensa fuera de la caja y piensa lo que es bueno para ustedes dos a su manera, no a la de los demás.

—Ay, Franny —sorprendió Gustav a su hermana con un abrazo en el que dormido, Klaus quedó en el centro—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Ya, ya… Seguro que morir solo y lamentándote por tu caótica vida amorosa —bromeó ésta.

Dos golpes secos a la puerta del baño los alertaron de que la paciencia de Georgie se había agotado, y la bajista había subido a investigar.

—¿Están ahí, uhm? —Gustav abrió la puerta, y Georgie los miró por turnos—. ¿Qué hacían?

—Ah, Franny quería que revisara una gotera del lavamanos, pero resultó no ser nada.

—Sí, qué buenas noticias, iré a contárselo a Frederick… —Se escabulló Franziska, dejando a atrás a Gustav y a Georgie, que muy claro tenían que aquella era una mentira y que ninguno de los dos se la tragaban.

—En serio, ¿de qué hablaban? —Insistió Georgie en enterarse, no tanto por cotilla, sino por genuina curiosidad al repentino tic que le impedía a Gustav mantenerle la mirada.

—Consejos entre hermanos. Me ha dado un buen jalón de orejas, y ya estamos bien.

—Pero-…

—Déjalo estar. Más tarde te cuento como es debido —dijo él, sin especificar cuándo llegaría ese ‘más tarde’ al que hacía mención.

Con un suspiro, y conocedora de que presionarlo no serviría, Georgie lo dejó estar. —Vale. Como prefieras.

Y aunque no contó como una pelea tal cual, las secuelas de tensión y silencio así lo hicieron parecer.

 

Aunque procuró salirse de lo convencional para adentrarse a lo más íntimo de su alma y la de Georgie en materia de gustos y preferencias, con todo, Gustav compró una tarta de chocolate y una botella de champagne que por el precio el empleado que lo atendió clasificó como “exquisita, perfecta para una ocasión sumamente especial”, y regresó a casa en las primeras horas de la tarde, listo para proponer una velada que para ellos era romántica y que incluiría salir al cine, volver para probar las delicias que él había dispuesto para la ocasión, y quizá hasta cerrar con un baño de tina tras el cual haría la pregunta.

Tan visualizada tenía Gustav aquella imagen mental que casi pasó por alto la presencia de Klaus en la casa, con quien por descontado no podrían entrar al cine ni mucho menos permanecer dentro por su edad; alimentarlo con chocolate y champagne también estaba muy por fuera de lo que se consideraba una dieta adecuada para un bebé que apenas ese día cumplía seis meses y todavía no probaba otro alimento que fuera la leche materna; y en cuanto al baño de tina… Ni hablar. Lo que él planeaba fuera un remojo sensual acariciándose con la ayuda del jabón y besándose, seguro se iría por el desagüe si incluían a Klaus, que para empezar requería de niveles bajos de agua y su patito de hule flotando para distraerse cuando mamá y papá le lavaban el cabello rubio con su champú especial de manzanilla.

Un tanto indeciso de cuál sería la frase ganadora que le favorecería ese día para sugerir que Klaus podía pasar un par de horas con su tía Franny (en vista de que si se lo pedía amablemente y prometiendo algo a cambio, ésta podría pedirse la tarde libre en su trabajo y cuidarlo) Gustav entró a la casa que compartía con Georgie para descubrir que ésta se le había adelantado y lo esperaba a él sentada en la sala, sin Klaus a la vista, y con expresión patibularia en el rostro.

—Por favor, siéntate —le indicó con una seriedad inhabitual en ella, y Gustav se sintió por un instante como el mismo crío de doce años que había sido alguna vez cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado de la bajista y temeroso por lo que pudiera significar para ambos.

—¿Y Klaus? —Preguntó apenas estuvo a su lado, todavía con el pastel y la botella en cada mano.

—Con Franziska. Le pedí de favor que lo cuidara por un par de horas. ¿Es pastel de chocolate?

—Ajá, tu favorito.

—Y champagne. —Esa no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación—. ¿Por qué?

—Verás… Pensé que podríamos… Tener motivos para… Ya sabes, celebrar porque…

Trastabillando con sus palabras, Gustav se vio de pronto sobrecogido por el asombro cuando Georgie le quitó ambos objetos de las manos, y sin fijarse dónde quedaban, después guiaba sus dedos por debajo de la camiseta que vestía.

—He tomado en consideración lo mucho que has esperado pacientemente a que yo estuviera del todo… Curada para esto —musitó Georgie, pasando a sentarse ahorcajadas sobre su cadera, envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos—. Has sido en verdad bueno conmigo.

—Bueno, tú lo has sido más conmigo… —Murmuró Gustav, apenado por tener que verbalizar su escasísima vida sexual de esa manera.

Que dicha fuera la verdad, eran muy contados los encuentros entre los dos que podían considerarse como dignos de mención, y ninguno de ellos incluía más penetración que la que se podía hacer con un par de dedos o la lengua.

La culpa no era de ninguno de los dos, ni tampoco de Klaus o algún otro tercero, sino de la falta de tiempo para dedicarse a ello, y de nueva cuenta del tiempo que a Georgie le había tomado recuperarse después del parto. Sin hacerse ilusiones de la famosa cuarentena que su médica y enfermeras les habían recomendado como un periodo apropiado de espera, ambos habían coincidido en esperar un poco más que simples siete semanas de recuperación.

Por un lado, Georgie había sanado a la perfección sin problemas. Sin una episiotomía que hiciera todo aquel proceso todavía más complicado, a la vuelta de los días y las semanas después de que Klaus nació, se había ido reponiendo a un buen ritmo y de excelente manera, recuperando su cuerpo de antes del embarazo pero a la vez, perdiendo las energías que el cuidar de un recién nacido, incluso con la ayuda de Gustav, mermaban sus reservas y las agotaban.

Por otro lado, también estuvieron esos meses de promoción, el ir de aquí a allá atendiendo asuntos de la banda y enfrentándose con ello a horarios que no se compaginaban bien con el inconveniente de tener un bebé de brazo que todavía requería de ellos una atención al 100%. La presencia de Stefan había sido invaluable, por supuesto, pero Stefan cumplía una jornada laboral al igual que ellos, y al terminar la suya, empezaba la de ellos.

Entonces, el que su vida sexual compartida fuera inexistente no era ninguna clase de conmoción por la cual alarmarse. Por su parte, Gustav había cogido la costumbre de masturbarse durante la ducha cuando el tiempo y las ganas se lo permitían, o cuando sus niveles de estrés se lo exigían.

De vez en cuando Georgie también participaba, siendo ella quien en la comodidad de su cama le pasmaba al tantear entre los pantalones de su pijama y lo masturbaba con deliberada lentitud, esforzándose como nunca en hacer de aquel momento uno que valiera la pena recordar, y que con éxito era después el material con el que Gustav repetía en las largas duchas que a ratos tomaba.

Otras veces la bajista se valía de su boca para que Gustav alcanzara el clímax, pero eran las que menos, casi siempre porque las circunstancias debían ser las propicias, siendo un espacio privado y al menos quince minutos los requisitos principales y con los que menos contaban; el primero porque de tour promocional la intimidad era un lujo que no se podían permitir a menos que quisieran ser atrapados con las manos en la masa, y el segundo por Klaus se interponía, aunque no siempre era Klaus, que bien podía ser el teléfono, un mensaje, o un correo que no pudiera esperar ni un minuto más.

Fuera como fuera, de pronto todos esos inconvenientes habían desaparecido, y la bajista daba muestras de aprovecharse de ello.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos subir al dormitorio y… —Georgie se inclinó sobre él, y rozando sus labios finalizó la frase—. Hacer el amor.

Gustav deglutió saliva con dificultad, pero después asintió. —A mí me gusta…

—Excelente. ¡Ah! —Exclamó Georgie cuando de un movimiento Gustav le sujetó el trasero y con ella a cuestas se puso de pie y listo para subir el tramo de escaleras que los separaban de la cama más próxima.

Antes que después ya se encontraban en la recámara, y sin mucha ceremonia se desnudaron mutuamente, buscando cuanto antes el contacto de piel contra piel que diversos obstáculos les habían impedido conseguir.

Al posicionarse sobre Georgie y entre sus piernas, Gustav cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la suavidad de su piel, la sedosidad de su tacto, la dureza de sus músculos bajo sus dedos, y el roce delicado con el que Georgie trazaba figuras en su espalda, en contraste con los besos apasionados que le daba en el cuello y que alternaba con succión.

—Me siento peor que la primera vez que lo hicimos… Temo correrme si te veo —murmuró Gustav, que a diferencia de aquella ocasión, esta vez la emoción dominante era el amor.

—Ni te atrevas. He esperado tanto por esto. He… hecho planes —le advirtió Georgie, arqueando la espalda y rozando sus pechos contra los pectorales de Gustav.

Tomándose unos minutos para besarse con languidez, Gustav no perdió oportunidad en recorrer con su lengua la boca de Georgie, succionando de vez en cuando su labio inferior, y en total arrogancia por su habilidad para hacer más de una cosa a la vez, acariciarle el vientre, subiendo y bajando del pubis hasta la línea de los pechos sin comprometerse en nada.

—Amo a Klaus, por supuesto —murmuró de pronto—, pero no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que no va a interrumpirnos en cualquier segundo porque se acaba de despertar hambriento, o su, ¡ah!, pañal está rebosando de caca y requiere de un cambio urgente.

—¡Gus! —Le reprendió Georgie, que había bajado con ambas manos por su espalda y le masajeaba los glúteos. Un apretón cerca de la línea que separaba estos del muslo hizo a Gustav refregar su endurecido miembro contra el vientre bajo de Georgie, y la bajista hundió la cabeza en la almohada por culpa del ramalazo de placer que de pronto le invadió.

Pasando de juegos preliminares a la acción directa, Gustav utilizó su mano derecha para tantear entre las piernas de Georgie… y llevarse un chasco por la sequedad que encontró ahí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Georgie con apuro—. Al parecer es hormonal, no que por ello sea menos una joda total… Pero podemos ir despacio y utilizar saliva.

—Ok —accedió Gustav, que por indicaciones de Georgie se hizo a un lado para que ésta buscara en el buró de su lado una bolsa con compras recientes entre las que se incluía una caja con doce condones ultradelgados y sensibles—. Estabas preparada…

—Había planeado esto desde por lo menos la semana pasada —confesó Georgie mientras rompía el sello y extraía uno de la larga tira que los contenía.

«Ya, yo también tenía mis propios planes para hoy», pensó Gustav con una línea de sudor sobre el labio superior, pero también convencido de que podían esperar una hora más. O quizá dos. Dependiendo de cómo se diera lo que entre él y Georgie estaba por ocurrir.

Sin perder ni un ápice de determinación, Georgie se encargó de sacar el condón de su empaque metalizado, y con una práctica que también hablaba de su impaciencia, se lo colocó a Gustav lo más rápido posible, pellizcando la punta para dejar espacio al semen y deslizando el resto por su turgente erección hasta llegar a la base. Un beso sobre su ombligo cerró el trato, y después Georgie se tendió de espaldas, mientras Gustav la examinaba posicionado sobre sus rodillas e incapaz de procesar la suerte que había tenido en la vida para tener una mujer como esa a su lado.

—No te pongas sentimental y házmelo de una vez —interrumpió Georgie sus pensamientos, que conociéndolo como lo hacía, la bajista había adivinado el arrobo que dominaba a Gustav.

—Vale, vale… No tienes por qué ser tan prosaica —gruñó Gustav con humor, abriéndole más las piernas con las manos en las rodillas y echando un vistazo al sitio exacto en donde planeaba buscar alivio para su malestar inmediato.

Humedeciéndose dos dedos de su mano derecha con saliva, Gustav probó a humedecer a Georgie y facilitar así para ambos la penetración inicial, pero fue en vano, puesto que la bajista se retorció de incomodidad cuando ese remedo de lubricante no les bastó.

—Espera… —Pidió Gustav, arrodillándose sin más y conectando su lengua con el centro caliente de Georgie, que le arrancó un gemido a la bajista y por poco hizo que ésta le aplastara la cabeza entre sus dos muslos.

El primer roce fue exquisito, y temblando, Georgie se lo hizo saber con la voz ronca y sobrecogida por un placer que ya creía olvidado.

—Ve despacio —suplicó luego con el labio inferior atrapado bajo sus dientes, y Gustav así lo hizo, recorriendo primero con su lengua la superficie antes de concentrarse en algo más específico.

Haciendo un esfuerzo porque aquello fuera lo más placentero posible para Georgie, Gustav se encargó de mojar bien su abertura antes de penetrarla primero con un dedo y después con dos, procediendo después a abrirse camino hasta su clítoris, el que encontró inflamado y sensible al más mínimo roce. A pesar de temblarle las piernas, Georgie no le impidió nada cuando Gustav succionó su delicado botón y le arrancó una serie de gemidos consecutivos a los que los dedos en su interior también contribuyeron.

Con todo, pasados cinco minutos en donde Gustav había utilizado lo mejor de su arsenal y puesto manos a la obra en técnicas y proezas de las que tenía total seguridad porque ya en el pasado habían rendido frutos con la bajista, éste se topó con pared cuando Georgie le pidió detenerse tras un jadeo adolorido y retirando la pelvis de su boca.

—Duele —confesó Georgie con ojos entrecerrados y bañada en sudor—. Ya me había advertido la doctora Dörfler que así serían las primeras veces, pero me negué a creerle. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería…

—¿Es algo que he hecho yo? —Preguntó Gustav con mortificación de haber malinterpretado sus señales y en el proceso lastimado sin que esa fuera su intención.

—No, Gus, no… —Murmuró Georgie, acariciándole el rostro y apartándole unos mechones de cabello rubio que se le habían pegado a la frente—. Es normal. De ahí salió un bebé, y aunque hayan pasado seis meses desde entonces, el… habituarme a algo rozando esa zona me costará un poco más de tiempo y esfuerzo.

—¿Quieres que nos detengamos? Porque por mí no hay problema, y antes que lastimarte yo preferiría-… —Empezó Gustav, que a pesar de la erección que ostentaba entre las piernas y su deseo por reclamar a Georgie como propia, podía ponerle fin si la bajista se lo pedía.

—Mejor no, quiero continuar, pero… creo que tendremos que ir más despacio de lo que creía —musitó Georgie, instándole a acomodarse sobre ella y presionar su cuerpo en perfecta estampa del suyo.

Recostándose entre sus piernas, Gustav no dudó en besarle los labios, y Georgie aceptó de su beso el sabor que de ella provenía y que se había mezclado con el del baterista en una mezcla agradable para ambos.

—Hazlo —jadeó entre besos, mirando a Gustav directo a los ojos, y éste utilizó su mano dominante para sujetar su erección, y con cuidado, tantear el área en búsqueda del pliegue correcto.

—Sigues seca…

—Mmm, no te preocupes —le instó Georgie a proseguir, y Gustav así lo hizo, presionando la punta en la entrada de su vagina e introduciéndose un par de centímetros.

Como activada por un resorte, Georgie gimió con dolor y tensó los músculos pélvicos, haciendo que una intrusión mayor que esa fuera posible.

—Joder, Georgie… —Gruñó Gustav, que al instante que quiso retirarse se encontró con que la bajista había entrelazado las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se negaba a dejarlo ir.

—No, espera… Pasará. Yo sé que pasará. Bésame, anda…

Siguiendo sus instrucciones porque confiaba en su criterio, Gustav así lo hizo, deliberadamente poniendo en ello todo su empeño para hacerle el olvidar el dolor y la incomodidad, empleando trucos que Georgie adoraba, y otros que de su invención salieron, pero todos en vano, porque al cabo de unos minutos la bajista seguía respirando con dificultad y Gustav sin recibir pase de entrada a su cuerpo.

—Podríamos utilizar lubricante… —Sugirió Gustav, que estaba convencido de tener todavía un poco en algún lado, restos de algún jugueteo anal al que por temporadas eran aficionados, pero llevándose un chasco apenas recordó que por supuesto que tenía una botella, pero que ésta seguía en el cuarto de invitados de Franziska, con un par de sus pertenencias que todavía traía consigo porque todavía no hacían ‘oficial’ la mudanza, y por orgullo quería tener algunas de sus cosas fuera de casa para demostrarlo.

—Lo único que tengo es loción de manos, y ¡yuck! —Denegó Georgie con la cabeza—. Eso y… vaselina.

Pendiendo sobre sus cabezas quedó una negativa rotunda al tarro de vaselina, que por descontado no era lo recomendable cuando de por medio había condones, pero…

—Mi periodo todavía es irregular, pero estoy segura que no hay riesgos —masculló Georgie, los brazos entrelazados alrededor del cuello de Gustav y siendo la primera en proponer el seguir esa ruta.

—Pero…

Una larga lista de objeciones se presentó ante Gustav, pero una a una las hizo a un lado. ¿Otro embarazo? Confiaba en Georgie y en sus cálculos. ¿Riesgo de una ETS? Imposible entre los dos por su monogamia asumida. ¿Rotura de condón? Al diablo con él.

Y con esa última fue que Gustav aceptó la oferta.

—Ok, pero será sólo esta vez. La próxima me encargaré de tener lubricante como manda Diox…

—Dudo que eso esté escrito en la tabla de los mandamientos como el undécimo, pero… —Bromeó Georgie con él, y dejando ir al baterista, se giró al mismo cajón de antes para extraer un frasco discreto con vaselina.

Gustav rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada. Es que me ha resultado gracioso que tengas vaselina en tu mesa de noche.

Georgie resopló con humor. — No pienses otra cosa. A veces me pongo en los labios cuando los siento resecos.

—No hay gran diferencia entre eso y lo que estamos por hacer —dijo Gustav sin más, y se ganó un golpe de Georgie en el brazo y que después ella también soltara una risita boba.

—Idiota…

Pero a pesar de ello, era su idiota, y lo demostró al untarle el pene de vaselina todavía con el condón puesto. A pesar de estar rompiendo una regla fundamental que establecía cómo esos dos ingredientes no debían de mezclarse, optaron por hacer oídos sordos, y ayudados con un poco de grasa, continuaron justo donde lo habían dejado.

Por descontado que los resultados no fueron los esperados cuando al entrar de todo en su cuerpo, Gustav sintió placer, pero Georgie no.

—Ouch, siento como si me follara un cactus —se quejó Georgie con las esquinas de los ojos húmedas de lágrimas.

El que Gustav siguiera sus órdenes de entrar y salir de su interior para facilitar mejor el proceso tampoco ayudó, pues pronto estaba llorando, y el llanto bañaba sus sienes y se perdía en su cabello.

—Esto no está funcionando —resopló Gustav, que salió de su cuerpo y se miró el pene en búsqueda de sangre o alguna otra señal que justificara el desconsuelo de Georgie.

Nada, excepto el condón roto a lo largo y que él tiró sin mayor ceremonia al bote de basura más cercano, atinando con una suerte que en la cama carecían.

—La posición no era buena —murmuró Georgie, llevándose una mano entre las piernas para cerciorarse por su cuenta que todo estuviera en su sitio y como debía de ser—. Intentemos con algo más…

Posicionándose de frente y con una almohada para alzar su pelvis, Gustav volvió a penetrar a Georgie despacio y atento a la tensión en los músculos de su cuerpo, murmurando palabras de ánimo conforme avanzaba centímetro a centímetro en su interior y la bajista lo resistía tan estoica como le era posible.

—¿Está todo dentro?

—Apenas la mitad.

—Joder, Gus… ¿Siempre fuiste así de grande?

Aquella frase, que en otro momento le había inflado el ego más que a un globo aerostático surcando el cielo, en esos momentos sólo provocó que el baterista frunciera el ceño, y con ternura le acariciara a Georgie los glúteos en movimientos circulares.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento y… Vaya que lo siento… —Deteniéndose de golpe, Georgie le miró por encima del hombro—. No, al diablo. Ninguno de los dos debe de sentir culpa por esto. Es normal, es por lo que pasan los padres al tener un bebé y después intentar retomar su vida sexual. No siempre es así, y otras veces es incluso peor, pero lo estamos consiguiendo… ¿Correcto?

—Mmm…

Abatido por lastimar a Georgie cuando menos quería hacerlo, Gustav se mostró contrito al respecto, siguiendo su petición de probar con un par más de embestidas, pero sin mucho éxito según comprobaron cuando Georgie tuvo que morder la almohada para ahogar unos quejidos, y entonces continuar se volvió insoportable para ambos.

—Me temo que estoy no va a funcionar —gruñó Gustav, sujetando su erección con una mano y tentado a masturbarse para dar por concluida esa fallida sesión, pero Georgie fue de la opinión contraria.

Resoplando por su indisposición física y frustrada porque se culpaba de ello, Georgie se pasó una mano por el rostro y poco le faltó para llorar.

—Es mi jodida culpa…

—No, Georgie… —Se apresuró Gustav a consolarla, rodeándola en un abrazo que les permitió recostarse de vuelta en la cama conectar en intimidad—. Has tenido un bebé de tres kilos y medio saliendo de tu cuerpo. De ser tú, habría hecho más que derramar un par de lágrimas si alguien se acercara a mí con intenciones de sexo.

—Ya… —Se sorbió la bajista la nariz—. Tú siempre tan comprensivo. De no ser porque te conozco y sé que jamás harías algo así, hasta sospecharía que no te importa pasar este tiempo de sequía conmigo porque tienes a alguien con más para hacerlo.

—¡Eso no-…!

—Shhh —le calló Georgie con un beso, pero también con sus ojos brumosos por el llanto—. Lo sé. Era sólo mi manera burda de plantearlo.

—No podemos esperar obrar milagros a la primera vez que lo intentemos, ¿eh? —Buscó Gustav consolarla—. Nos tomará tiempo volver a cogerle el ritmo.

—Habla por ti —murmuró Georgie, levantando una pierna para rodear la cadera de Gustav con ella y aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo apasionado—. Probemos así.

Aunque aquella fue una posición inventada en el momento, cumplió su cometido cuando las penetraciones de Gustav se mantuvieron dentro de lo mínimo y pausadas, pues sus embestidas tenían que ser precisas para no errar o salirse del todo de la abertura.

Al final Gustav logró correrse, no sin antes esforzarse igual que si hubiera corrido un maratón, y su logro lo fue también para Georgie, que al besarlo una última vez musitó un quedo ‘gracias’ que extrañó al baterista.

—¿Quieres que yo…? —Propuso corresponderle el favor, pero la bajista lo rechazó.

—Mejor no. Antes quiero cerciorarme de que es posible, y para ello… Uhm, necesito una tarde para mí. O una mañana. Lo que sea; con tiempo para mí bastará.

—¿Uh? —Gustav frunció el ceño, y hasta que el significado de esa oración permeó en su cerebro, permaneció con expresión confundida—. ¡Ohhh!

—Exacto —dijo Georgie, que separándose de su abrazo propuso luego ducharse juntos—. Franny prometió cuidar a Klaus hasta las ocho, así que todavía tenemos unas cuantas horas a nuestra disposición, y… también ese pastel y el champagne que has traído. Jo, quién dijera que eso me iba a sonar más delicioso que el sexo…

—Ya que lo mencionas…

—Más tarde —dijo Georgie con una sonrisa tímida—. Después de bañarnos.

Con un suspiro, Gustav aceptó. —Ok. Tú mandas.

 

La ducha puso cantarina a Georgie, que se dejó tallar por Gustav la espalda con la esponja, y a cambio le correspondió lavándole el cabello en un suave masaje que resultó tan íntimo como cualquier otra actividad que hubieran hecho antes en el dormitorio.

Sin planes para salir salvo más tarde recoger a Klaus de casa de Franziska, se vistieron con ropa cómoda que consistió en pants deportivos, sudadera para Gustav, y un suéter larguísimo de la mangas que Georgie dobló un par de veces para que no le estorbara en las muñecas.

Tomados de la mano, bajaron a la cocina con intenciones de cocinar un tentempié ligero que fuera acorde al champagne y el pastel de chocolate que Gustav había traído, y que todavía yacían en la sala, en el olvido.

—Realmente tenía planes para hoy —se lamentó Gustav, recogiendo ambas cosas y encaminándose a la cocina, donde Georgie ya estaba agachada frente al refrigerador y sopesando sus opciones.

—No negarás que los míos fueron mejores, a pesar de las dificultades técnicas —aseveró Georgie, apenas con un levísimo tono de inseguridad permeándose en sus palabras.

—No, no me atrevería —dijo Gustav, parándose atrás de ella y propinándole una nalgada.

Aquel gesto suyo que le nacía por inercia era siempre bien recibido por Georgie, que sin llegar a tener un fetiche con eso, agradecía de vez en cuando un certero toque que después le dejara marca en la piel. Sobre todo, adoraba el golpe, pero por encima de todo, la caricia con la que después Gustav se cercioraba de no haberse excedido…

Con una mano en el mismo glúteo de antes, Gustav preguntó: —¿Alguna idea de qué podríamos comer?

Georgie suspiró. —A riesgo de que me taches de vulgar… ¿Qué tal pedir una pizza y ahorrarnos lo demás?

—¿Y lo vulgar por…?

—¿Pizza y champagne? A Bill le daría un síncope si nos viera —dijo Georgie, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador con suavidad—. En su opinión, es falta de elegancia no beber champagne en cristal cortado con caviar; la pizza no entra en esa ecuación.

—Mejor para nosotros que esté en LA, ¿eh? —Buscando su móvil para llamar a la pizzería de su elección, Gustav corroboró con Georgie que ambos querían peperoni y pimientos verdes como ingredientes principales, y tras poner su orden se le unió en el sofá de la sala, donde todo había dado comienzo horas atrás.

Con las piernas encogidas y dándose tirones en los dedos, Georgie lucía un tanto apocada, casi triste, pero la emoción no era del todo esa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Gustav, que por su cuenta sentía el cuerpo electrificado y estaba a la espera del momento adecuado para lanzar la gran pregunta, incluso si la atmósfera no era la cursilada romántica con la que había fantaseado en un inicio—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te he lastimado?

—No, claro que no. Ha sido… Cómo decirlo. —Georgie bajó la voz, y su mirada se centró en su regazo—. Especial. En el buen sentido. Y ha sido genial volver a estar contigo así… De hecho, debo admitir que había fantaseado toda la tarde con eso, y salió incluso mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de la vaselina… —Intentó Bromear Gustav, pero su voz le falló en última instancia y se le quebró hacia el final de la oración. Carraspeando, volvió a un segundo intento—. Prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

—Lo hiciste maravilloso, en serio. Es sólo que no… —Apretando los labios, Georgie procedió a limpiarse el borde de los párpados inferiores—. Mierda… Lo siento.

—Hey…

Envolviéndola en un abrazo, Gustav agradeció que Georgie le correspondiera el gesto con calidez, incluso si en el proceso le apretaba con excesiva fuerza y le ponía corto de aliento.

—Ahora en serio —dijo él al cabo de unos minutos—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Es… —Georgie volvió a sonarse la nariz, esta vez con más dificultad que antes—. ¿Recuerdas…? Bah, sé que lo recuerdas. Hoy Klaus cumple seis meses, y…

Una piedra cayó de pronto en el estómago de Gustav, tan grande y pesada como para hacerle sentir un malestar físico.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —admitió Georgie, separándose de Gustav y poniendo entre ellos dos algunos centímetros de separación. Inhalando aire, la bajista reveló lo que por días la había tenido inquieta—. Hace una semana estaba buscando en el armario de la entrada por los adornos de navidad que todavía me quedaban. Después de todo había guardado unos cuantos en la última mudanza, y pensé que Klaus se lo merecía por ser su primera Navidad incluso si no la recordaba después más que en fotografías. Y pues…

—¿La encontraste? —Preguntó Gustav, que apenas enterarse de la locación, ya tenía claro de qué se trataba.

El anillo. Por supuesto que era el anillo, dado que él había estado temeroso de tanto cargarlo en los bolsillos y perderle sin más en la calle, así que lo había escondido en el armario de la entrada, donde reinaba el orden pero también el amontonamiento. Al mudarse, Georgie no había estado con muchos ánimos o fuerza para organizar sus escasas pertenencias teniendo para ello una barriga que le impedía incluso agacharse, por lo que esa labor había quedado relegada para tiempos mejores… Más de seis meses después y seguían en las mismas, por lo que se había confiado de esconder la caja de terciopelo ahí mientras llegaba el gran día, pero al parecer, de nueva cuenta el destino se la había jugado y ganado…

En respuesta a su pregunta, Georgie asintió. —Lo encontré… y me lo probé. Me quedaba a la perfección, y lucía tan hermoso, pero…

—¿Pero? —Inquirió Gustav, sintiendo cómo la piedra que antes le pesaba en la base del estómago iba subiendo por su diafragma.

—Pero también me hizo sentir pánico por… todo. Ya tenemos un hijo, Gus, y una casa juntos, y…

—No —denegó Gustav con seriedad, decidido a poner sus dos pies en el piso para aclarar ese punto—. Tenemos un hijo, cierto, y Klaus es lo más maravilloso que nos pudiera haber pasado en el mundo, más que todos los discos que hayamos vendidos o los conciertos en los que hemos tocado, pero de momento es lo único que nos une. Yo no vivo aquí, paso mi tiempo aquí y duermo aquí, también pago mi parte de las facturas, pero algunas de mis cosas siguen en casa de Franny, y mi dirección oficial no es ésta.

Ante la expresión de desconcierto de Georgie, Gustav se apresuró a clarificar.

—Esperaba a que tú me dijeras que me quieres aquí para hacer el proceso de mudanza completo.

—¡Claro que te quiero aquí! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? —Profirió Georgie, dolida por ello—. Pero hace meses que no pasas una noche fuera de aquí salvo las que yo también duermo fuera, y-…

—Pero _técnicamente_ no vivo aquí, y _oficialmente_ … Tenemos todavía una charla pendiente.

Parpadeando repetidas veces para eliminar la humedad que insistía en concentrarse en sus ojos, Georgie pareció tentada en retrasar esa conversación que por tanto tiempo había pendido sobre sus cabezas como un cable eléctrico, pero ante la disyuntiva de eliminar esa barrera entre ella y Gustav o hacerla incluso mayor, optó por lo primero.

—Te amo —barbotó sin pensarlo, y sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando a cambio Gustav le respondió igual.

—Yo también te amo.

—Pero… Antes… ¿Y si…?

—Georgie —detuvo Gustav su diatriba—, o eres mía o no lo eres, y esa decisión es sólo nuestra y de nadie más. A nadie tenemos que rendirles cuentas de nuestros actos, y… Perdona si me tomó tiempo tomar la iniciativa. A ratos creo que cederte las riendas de nuestra relación ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado, porque para empezar fuiste tú quien me habló primero a pesar de que había tenido docenas de ocasiones para hacerlo en la escuela de música y en su lugar había dejado que el miedo me dominara… —Sonriendo para sí por la nostalgia de los recuerdos que le hacían pensar en aquella Georgie mucho más alta que él y que todavía era su primer amor, Gustav reunió valor y se lanzó—. Ahora es mi turno para dar ese primer paso, porque ¿sabes?, me paraliza de miedo más el perderte que hacer de tonto frente a ti. Me aterra más tu rechazo que nada en el mundo, y por ello es que… —Metiendo la mano en bolsillo de sus pants, hizo amago entonces de bajar del sillón y arrodillarse, pero Georgie se lo impidió.

—No. Odio cuando se arrodillan. No quiero sumisión, te quiero conmigo —murmuró ella, dejando que Gustav tomara su mano, mientras con la otra de las suyas abría el estuche de terciopelo negro y le enseñaba el anillo.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Georgie? —Preguntó Gustav, tan seguro de su amor como de que eso era lo que quería para ambos, y convencido de que sería para siempre.

Recibiendo el anillo en su dedo anular, Georgie asintió una vez, y después con un hilo de voz lo confirmó: —Sí, Gusti… Sí.

Y lo siguiente fue un beso que selló el trato.

Estaban comprometidos.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
